The common practice for periodically collecting brake wear pin measurements for airplanes is to do a visual inspection of the pin and, when the pin is flush with the housing, replace the wear pin and the brake assembly. The measurements are typically collected during brake overhaul, recorded manually on a paper data sheet, and sent to a central recording service. Errors may occur in manually measuring the wear pin and recording the measured length. The person measuring the pin's length may inconsistently round the figure, and he/she could enter the wrong length in a log. This system does not provide adequate data for wear monitoring and prediction of when brakes will need to be changed. This results in inadequate inventory planning and results in delays and cancellations.